Brothers
by Hatsune Miki
Summary: Klan terbesar di Korea Selatan terbelah menjadi dua, klan Kim dan Park. Park Chan Yeol mengalami pertarungan ketat dengan Kim Min Seok, dibantu oleh anak-anak klan ketiga untuk berebut bangku kekuasaan. Perang saudara tak dapat dihentikan.


An Exo Fanfic

"Brothers"

©SM Entertainment

Genre: Drama, Action, Hurt

Rate: M for violence

Character: Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Min Seok, Do Kyung Soo, Oh Sehun, Lu Han, Zhang Yi Xing, Kim Jun Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Jong In

Warning: Author tidak memakai nama panggung mereka kecuali di bagian akhir, latar waktu utama di masa lalu, reinkarnasi (?), OOC, sedikit gore (bagi yang tidak kuat adegan sayat menyayat daging, jangan baca)

NB: Author pendatang baru di dunia K-Pop dan baru mendedikasikan diri pada fandom EXO. Maafkeun kalau author masih salah istilah korea. Author bukan pendengar saran yang baik. Tidak perlu repot-repot memberi saran asal ada komentar :v.

Enjoy~

*Chapter 1*

Udara Seoul di suatu masa yang ada di masa lalu membawa aroma lembab dari langit yang menurunkan hujan. Kota yang terkenal akan kesibukan dan kehidupan kerasnya itu seakan tidak pernah tidur. Sudah pukul 10 malam dan masih tampak pelajar yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Kalau bukan toko alat tulis, tempat fotokopi, atau toko buku, mereka mengunjungi karaoke untuk melepas lelah. Tidak ada wajah yang menyenangkan dari mereka. Tugas berat menjelang musim kenaikan kelas dan ujian kelulusan menciptakan raut tegang di paras oriental mereka. Tak elak, mahasiswa pun mendapat guratan itu juga menjelang pengumpulan skripsi. Mereka yang telah sampai di semester akhir berjuang demi momen kelulusan. Itulah yang kini Park Chan Yeol rasakan.

Pemuda berparas kekanakan itu menyandarkan kepala di jendela bus yang berjalan pelan menyusuri lalu lintas utama kota Seoul. Kilau lampu bangunan yang terpantul di genangan air memaksa pemuda itu mengalihkan mata dari suasana luar. Dia merasa seperti akan tenggelam. Tidak bisa lagi matanya bertahan pada cahaya yang kuat. Itu juga alasannya berada di bus ini. Park Chan Yeol baru saja mengunjungi dokter di rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri. Seperti dugaannya, matanya mengalami suatu gangguan yang membuatnya sensitif pada kilau cahaya. Matanya terasa sakit ketika terpapar sinar langsung, lebih sakit dari yang orang normal rasakan. Diagnosa dokter menimbulkan keputusasaan di hati Chan Yeol.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte ketika Chan Yeol akan turun. Dia nyaris melupakan tas kalau bukan karena pemuda di halte yang juga membawa sebuah tas. Tidak, lebih seperti koper yang dibawa dalam penerbangan. Roda di koper itu berlumpur, kemeja putih dan celana pemuda itu basah. Rambutnya acak-acakan karena terpaan air dan angin. Meski berkali-kali meyakinkan diri untuk berlalu begitu saja, Chan Yeol menyerah. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu dalam keadaannya sekarang.

"Selamat malam. Apa anda baru datang dari luar negeri?" sapa Chan Yeol pada akhirnya. Dia langsung menggunakan kata ganti 'anda' karena melihat pemuda itu seperti anak kuliahan.

Pemuda yang basah kuyup itu tertawa kikuk, "Ahaha...benar. Aku baru pulang dari China setelah menghadiri pemakaman kakekku. Awalnya aku berniat mengunjungi saudaraku yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen di sekitar sini. Tapi aku tersesat dan berakhir kehujanan saat masih berputar-putar. Bodohnya aku..."

"Aku tinggal di satu-satunya apartemen di sekitar sini. Mungkin aku mengenal saudaramu. Siapa namanya?"

Pemuda berparas cantik di hadapannya berpikir sebentar. Dia seperti berusaha mengingat nama orang itu. Dia berpikir sangat keras. Chan Yeol jadi merasa bersalah menanyakannya pada orang yang mudah amnesia seperti itu. Tapi dilihatnya, tak ada orang lain yang datang dengan pemuda itu. "Ah, maaf...aku lupa namanya. Tapi, saudaraku yang juga ikut ke sini tahu nama dan alamatnya."

"Anda datang bersama orang lain? Di mana orang itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku di tengah jalan saat aku kelelahan," jawab pemuda itu dengan polosnya. Melihat wajah tanpa dosa itu, Chan Yeol mengerti kenapa orang itu meninggalkannya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Tinggallah sebentar denganku. Mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu di apartemen."

"Um? Siapa namamu? Saudaraku bilang, aku tidak boleh mengikuti sembarang orang di sini."

Chan Yeol nyaris melepaskan bogem mentah karena sikap menyebalkan pemuda itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dia dalam keadaan yang sama, pasti juga curiga pada orang asing. Hanya saja, cara pemuda ini terlalu terbuka sehingga menyinggung perasaan bahkan pada orang yang berniat baik. Setelah mengambil napas, pemuda tinggi itu menjawab, "Chan Yeol. Namaku Park Chan Yeol."

"Chan...Yeol? OOH!" Pemuda itu langsung menjadi ceria dan hampir memeluk Chan Yeol. Untung saja Chan Yeol langsung menghindar dan menghadapkan pemuda itu pada tiang halte. Si pemuda meringis sakit. "Namamu Park Chan Yeol? Aku Byun Baek Hyun. Aku saudara jauhmu."

"Errr, ya?"

"Ya!"

Pertemuan ini akan menjadi awal segala tragedi. Jalan apa yang Chan Yeol pilih? Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dia menolak Byun Baek Hyun untuk tinggal di ruang apartemennya. Namun, tidak ada tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik tangan takdir.

"Kalau aku memang orang yang kau cari, ikuti aku," ajak Chan Yeol sambil membantu Baek Hyun membawakan kopernya.

To be continued


End file.
